Of Cherry Blossoms And Blood
by AmoriTheWingedWolf
Summary: AU: Sakura starts at a new school, and immediately gets popular and has the most wanted guy in the school as her boyfriend. But dating Sasuke’s not all it’s cracked up to be. What lengths will she go to in order to be happy? GaaraXSakura some SasuXSaku
1. A New Life

Disclaimer: yea so I love GaaXSaku and thought to myself, why haven't I made a fanfic yet? So here it is! I don't own no body ;.; sadly…

Summary: A/U: Sakura starts at a new school, and immediately gets popular and has the most wanted guy in the school as her boyfriend. But dating Sasuke's not all it's cracked up to be. What lengths will she go to in order to be happy? GaaXSaku some SasuXSaku in the beginning

CHAPTER ONE: A New Life

_**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ WAKE UP! WAKE UP! GET THE HE- SLAM!**_ Sakura sighed as she looked at the now destroyed alarm clock. "No! That's my seventh one this month!" She pouted as she slowly pulled herself out of bed and drug herself to the shower.

It was her first day at a new school and she wanted to look good so Sakura dressed in her favorite dark green skirt and a beautiful red shirt that tied at the hip. To add the finishing touches, She put in a ruby headband and smiled at herself in the mirror. "Looking good!" She grinned.

"SAKURA! BREAKFAST!" Her mother's shrill voice echoed up the stairs. Sakura put on her dark green sandals and ran down the stairs. "You look wonderful, Sakura! Here's some eggs, toast, and hashbrowns."

"Thanks Mom!" Sakura grinned to her parent as she ate the food quickly and bid her mom goodbye.

"Konoha High here I come!" She grinned as she ran to her car and hopped in, pulling out and heading towards her new school.

As the pink haired girl got to her school, she looked around the courtyard. Suddenly, a girl with dark blueish black hair ran into her. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" The girl cried out as she pulled herself off the ground and hurried to gather her dropped books.

"It's fine!" Sakura smiled as she helped the girl. The girl looked up and Sakura noticed her unusually white eyes. "Are you okay?" The girl nodded.

"I'm sorry, my name's Hinata, pleasure to meet you." Sakura grinned and shook her hands. "Sakura. I just moved here." Hinata shook her hand with a smile.

"So you're new? What year?" She asked curiously as they walked over and sat on the stairs to the school. "Junior. You?"

"SAME!" Hinata giggled. "HEY HINATA!" A blonde girl ran over, sliding into a spot next to the blue haired girl. "Hi Ino! This is Sakura, she's new!" The blonde looked Sakura over.

"Hey, My name's Ino Yamanaka." Sakura grinned. "Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you, Sakura!" A perky voice came from behind her. Sakura turned around, frightened, to see a happy girl with her hair in buns. "My name's Ten Ten. Welcome to the group!"

Sakura smiled after recovering from her near-heartattack. "It's only my first day and I've already made lots of friends!"

"Oh you haven't seen half of our group!" Ino said with a grin. "But don't worry, I'm sure everyone will just love you!" She hugged Sakura enthusiastically. "And I just LOVE your hair! Is it dyed? If it is, you have an excelent hairdresser because it looks so natural!"

After Ino stopped hugging Sakura, the pink haired girl smiled. "Well it IS natural." Ino beamed. "AMAZING!"

"HINATA-CHAN!" A loud, obnoxious voice echoed through the courtyard. Sakura couldn't see the source, but she did see the purple haired girl turn a violent red. Suddenly a blonde guy ran up and jumped down next to them all. "H-Hi Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a small voice.

Sakura looked to Ino and Ten Ten with a confused look and Ten Ten leaned down with a smirk and whispered into her ear, "Hinata has a HUGE crush on Naruto, and she's super shy when he's around!"

"Oh…" Sakura grinned as well at her new best friends. "Hi Naruto! I'm Sakura!" She stretched her arm out for Naruto to shake her hand. The blonde man enthusiastically grabbed her hand and shook it happily.

"NICE TO MEET YOU!" He grinned. Sakura giggled at him. He was interesting, that's for sure.

"Oh look Sakura!" Ino said excitedly. "It's Sasuke!" She grinned. Sakura looked to where her blonde friend was pointing and saw a really cute guy with black hair and black eyes walking up. His face was handsome and his features were to die for. He had an uninterested look on his face but she saw his eyebrow raise when his eyes met hers. He walked over, hands in pockets, and stood in front of the group.

"Sasuke-kun! This is Sakura, she's new!" Ino said with a smile to the dark haired man, who didn't seem to notice her, but instead was looking Sakura over. Sakura blushed as his eyes rested on her face and he smirked.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile, holding her hand out. Sasuke nodded and swifly took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand. Sakura REALLY blushed at that. "Pleasure is all mine, Sakura." He said in a dreamy voice.

The bell rang and the group hurried to stand up, and Sakura, still blushing, hurried off to find her first class, leaving Sasuke to fight his way through the crowd of students alone.

As she ran through the halls, she found her first class and walked in calmly. A silver haired man stood in the front, his nose buried in a book that had the cover removed so that you couldn't see what it was. She smiled as she noticed Hinata and Ten Ten were in this class. She waved as they beckoned her to sit between them. Sakura slipped into the desk with a grin to her friends.

"We so totally think Sasuke likes you!" Ten Ten said quickly, before Sakura was even sitting comfortably. Sakura looked up, surprised, and a blush returned to her cheeks. "Really?"

"Totally, he's never acted like that to any girl!" Hinata put in. Sakura blushed even more and jumped when the teacher's voice burst through the room.

"Class! Enough chatting for now! My name's Kakashi. I only say that because we have a new student!" He pointed to Sakura, his nose still in his book. "Stand up and introduce yourself."

Sakura complied and stood, looking around at the class nervously. "My name's Sakura Haruno and I just transferred from Takenedoya High." She said, surprised at how strong her voice was when she was nervous. The teacher nodded and she sad down, relieved to be out of the limelight.

After Kakashi-sensei assigned the class their math assignment, they all set to work. Sakura finished easily with time to spare and took the time to look around at her classmates. She saw in the back of the class, all alone, a guy with red hair and jade green eyes. He wore eyeliner and a dark red shirt and black pants. She noted the tattoo on his forehead that said "love" in kanji.

"Hey Hinata…" Sakura whispered to the purple-haired girl. "Who's that?" She moved her head in a way that made Hinata look and see him. "Oh that's Gaara. No body really talks to him. He moved here, like, seven years ago from Suna. Loads of people say he killed someone at his last school and that's why he came here. He has two siblings, Kankuro and Temari. But they are both upperclassmen." Hinata explained.

Sakura looked back at him only to turn back to Hinata in a hurry. He had looked up and stared straight at her, as if knowing she was talking about him. Hinata finished her math and Sakura helped Ten Ten because she was awful at it. Ten Ten grinned when she finally finished. "THANKS!" She hugged Sakura happily and Sakura nodded.

The bell rang and the friends went to their next classes. Sakura entered art with a grin as she saw Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke. They waved her over and she sat down between Sasuke and Ino (because Ino arranged for it by making Naruto sit on the other side of Sasuke). Sakura smiled at Sasuke and started talking with Ino about art. Naruto was chatting at Sasuke, who was listening silently without any expression of interest or anything.

"Class, I'm Kurenai-sensei and we have a new student." Sakura sighed as she repeated the scene of her introducing herself. Sasuke watched her stand up and she felt a small blush as he watched her. She sat back down as Kurenai handed out sketchbooks to everyone. "I don't care what you draw, how you draw, or if you talk, but be semi-quiet. I'm tired and busy." She sat down and leaned back in her chair, falling asleep.

"She always does that. More-so since she got pregnant." Ino grinned as she got up and got a pencil. Sakura got a pencil and sat down, looking at the paper in front of her. Normally, Sakura was an awesome artist, but today her drawing was limited and her inspiration gone.

Sasuke leaned over next to her and wrote something on her sketchpad. He finished writing and went back to talking to Naruto as if he hadn't done anything. Sakura blinked before looking down at what he wrote and nearly fainted.

"What's it say?" Ino asked, leaning over to read it, not waiting for an answer. "OH MY GOD SAKURA!" She beamed and attacked the pink haired girl in a hug.

_Sakura, do you want to be my girlfriend?_

Sakura couldn't believe it. Sasuke asked her out. Apparently, from what she gathered within the last two class periods, he was the most popular and wanted boy in the school. AND HE ASKED HER OUT! ON HER FIRST DAY!

Sakura calmed down and before Sasuke could react, she pulled his own sketchbook over to her and calmly wrote down her reply. _Sure, if you're asking._

Sasuke read it, still emotionless looking and raised an eyebrow, the faintest smirk on his lips. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Then you are now my girlfriend." His voice was sexy and husky and Sakura couldn't repress the shiver that went down her spine. A smile broke out on her face when he turned back to Naruto. "Good." She whispered, knowing he heard her.

Ino looked as if she, herself would faint. "Oh my god Sakura, you are now the most popular girl in school. You now have what every girl in the entire school has wanted. THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" She cried out. Apparently Ino loved anything romance.

After art, Sakura went to history. How she hated history. Walking in, she sat down next to Hinata and Sasuke, who were sitting together, but left a spot between them for her. "Hey Sakura!" Hinata smiled, there was a huge blush on her cheeks which only meant that…

"Hinata-chan!" Yep. Sakura guessed right. The blonde boy grinned as he walked in, plopping down behind Hinata. "H-h-hi Naruto-kun." She smiled small. Sakura giggled and looked as Sasuke leaned across to her.

"Sakura, want to go to the movies after school?" He asked, again, with the sexy and husky voice that make her spine shiver. She nodded with a small smile. Sasuke nodded and leaned back in his chair. Hinata looked at Sakura with a confused glance. "We're dating." Sakura said, matter-of-factly. Hinata's eyes widened. "Really? Sasuke hasn't had a girlfriend since he moved here. He could have, he just never said yes." Sakura smiled. "Guess I'm his first."

A man walked in, obviously the teacher. He had a toothpick hanging out of his mouth casually and looked bored. "Hello class. We have a new student, Sakura Haruno." He didn't have her stand and introduce herself or anything so Sakura already liked him. "My name's Asuma-sensei. Now open your books to page 494 and read until class ends." He mumbled and Sakura did as she was told but became really bored after twenty minutes.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bell rang and Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura headed to lunch. They met up with Ino and Ten Ten and a bunch of other people. Ino took the liberty to introduce everyone.

"This is Kiba." She pointed to the man whose arm she clung to. Sakura didn't need to be told that it was her boyfriend. "The guy over there with the brown hair and white eyes is Hinata's cousin, Neji." The boy in question nodded, a bored expression on his face.

"Shikamaru is the dude in the ponytail next to Neji. He's boring." Shikamaru grunted in annoyance at the comment. "The guy over there," She pointed to a stout guy with chips in hand. "Is Choji."

Ino pointed to a guy that was wearing a high collared coat and sunglasses. "That's Shino. We think he's a vampire though he denies it." Shino's eyebrow twitched. "I'm not a vampire for the hundredth time!"

Ino didn't take notice to him, though, as she went on. "That guy over there, the pale one with black hair? That's Sai. He's a jerk." The guy being pointed to nodded with a smile.

"Wow…I sure chose the biggest group of people to hang out with!" Sakura smiled as she met everyone. Ino laughed and nodded.

They all ate lunch and shared stories and laughed. Sakura noticed Gaara sitting alone, looking like he was angry. Of course, Sakura thought, every time she's seen him he's looked upset. Suddenly she saw a blonde haired woman walk over, her hair in a distinguishable four ponytails along with a dude in all black with purple face paint. They sat down next to him, but he ignored them as they started talking. They were his siblings, she thought, as she watched them say something to him, he nodded, and they walked away.

Sakura turned back to her friends as he looked at her. Sasuke was sitting next to her, his arm casually around her shoulders as he just watched the conversation, occasionally adding a monosyllable reply to something.

Lunch ended and the group all went to their next class. Gym. It seemed the entire Junior class took gym together, Sakura noted. As she entered, (Sasuke still had his arm around her shoulders) she noticed the teacher. He was tall and muscular and wore green spandex. "Oh…my….god give me something to rip my eyes out with." She said out loud and everyone in the group laughed. "You get used to it." Ten Ten said.

"I am Might Gai! Your Gym TEACHER!" He said dramatically to Sakura. "Sakura Haruno! WELCOME TO MY CLASS!" Gai-sensei grinned with a thumbs up.

Sakura blinked. "Now, class! We are doing self-defense the ENTIRE week! YAY!" He cried out with a smirk. "YAY GAI-SENSEI! YOU ARE AWESOME!" A younger version of the teacher, in the same attire, called from beside him. "Now, go get into your gym outfits and come out for your partners."

The girls all crowded into the locker rooms and one by one emerged in their white tee-shirts and red shorts. Sakura's were a little too small, so they weren't as long as she liked, revealing more of her thigh that she was comfortable showing.

"Now class! PICK YOUR PARTNERS! But, as an added surprise, they have to be of the opposite gender!" Sakura saw most of the boys sweatdrop. She grinned because it would be fun to see the guys struggling with the idea of fighting a girl. Sasuke made his way over to her, his face not showing any emotion, but Sakura smiled at him as he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her to a mat. "Now, fight like you mean it! Just don't break anything or kill anyone." Sakura looked over at the red-headed Gaara at the last comment and saw he was paired up with a poor girl who looked terrified beyond belief. Sakura guessed that they were the only two left that didn't have a partner.

As Sakura and Sasuke fought, Sakura would steal glances at Gaara's fight, and noticed he barely even tried. She would toss a wimpy and scared punch and he would pretend to dodge it and let it hit him in the arm or the shoulder. He would throw a punch and let her dodge it easily.

As Sakura was watching, she missed Sasuke with a punch of her own and gasped as his hand grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, pushing her to the ground. Sakura grunted as her face came in contact with the mat and quickly decided to take her kiddy gloves off. She had, after all, taken many years of self-defense AND martial arts. She arched her back and got a leg free just enough to turn and wrap the leg around his waist and flip so that she was on top of him, her arm released in the surprise attack, and her hips straddling his waist as she pinned his legs together with her own and her arms holding his down. She smirked but her victory didn't last long as Sasuke shocked her by sticking his head up and capturing her lips with his. Taking advantage of her shock, he flipped them both, still kissing her, so that he was once again on top and had her pinned in a way that she couldn't escape. "I win." He said with a smirk as she stared up at him with a glare and a pout.

"Not fair you cheated!" Sakura said, still pouting. Sasuke smirked again as he bent low to kiss her again but Gai-sensei blew the whistle just before his lips touched hers. "Okay HIT THE SHOWERS! Good work guys!"

As she entered the locker room, almost dazed, the girls attacked her. "OH MY GOD SAKURA WE SAW THE WHOLE THING!" Ino screamed and Ten Ten and Hinata hurried around her. "How was it?" "Did you get tongue action?" "Was it everything I ever hoped?" The questions seemed endless and Sakura just smirked and stripped down, stepping into the shower. "I don't kiss and tell."

Truth? She was in heaven. The next to class periods she didn't have any of her friends in, but Gaara was in them both. Ino and Ten Ten and Hinata were all coming over after school to help get her ready for her date with Sasuke.

So far? Sakura's first day at a new high school was the best ever. She couldn't wait until tonight!

_END OF CHAPTER! What did you think? I have NO experience doing an AU fic with anything other than Rurouni Kenshin, but I thought I'd give it a try. Heh, don't worry Sasuke-haters, he will reveal his jerk side soon enough…REVIEW PLEASE! You know you wanna…go on…push the purple button…doooo itttttttt…._

_-Amori_


	2. Conflict

Of Blood and Cherry Blossoms Chapter Two

Disclaimer: So I don't own anything…heh, and I'm currently unable to walk, so I'm just sitting here. Sigh…my brother ran over my Achilles tendon with a shopping cart as he was running. OUCH. So now I'm here, unable to walk, and bored. So I'm updating! Don'tya love my dedication?

Okay so I wrote that like 3 weeks ago (sorry everyone! I've been writing little by little! You'd be surprised how time-consuming straightening out your life for the better can be!) Anyway, I can walk again (thank goodness!!) but I'm currently in need of a distraction seeing's how I'm in history class as this one guy (I loved him for a long time, he pretended to be my friend, then broke off all contact with me for no reason, and in doing so broke my heart) is in here and his presence makes me uncomfortable now because I feel like there's still SOMETHING there…seeing as this is a romance story, I'm sure you, my readers, know what that SOMETHING is…, I swear my life is just like a fanfiction!

I don't own naruto or any of their characters b/c if I did BELIEVE ME there would be a lot more crack coupling! –wink wink-

Chapter 2: Conflicts

"Sakura! Get down here and tell me about this new boyfriend!" Sakura's eye twitched as her mother's voice came up the stairs where the girls were going through all of Sakura's clothes.

"Sorry Mom but I'm getting ready!" She cried down and smiled as her mom huffed and turned on the TV. "So what do you think?" She turned back to her friends, holding up a light blue kimono top and black capris.

"Nah, blue isn't your color, forehead." Ino said with a glance. "Although you are on to something…I'VE GOT IT!" Ino went digging through another pile of clothes before… "AHA!" She held up a red tank top with white circles on it. "But this on with those black capris." She tossed it on Sakura's head.

After Sakura put the clothes on and spun around for the girls, she grinned as the girls all beamed at her. Ino still found something off... "No, no…the black doesn't work…" She mumbled to herself before going through Sakura's drawers yet again.

"BINGO!" She tossed a short white skirt at Sakura. The skirt had buckles on the hips and it was one of Sakura's favorites. "This and that shirt, you're a knock out!" Sakura blinked and grinned again as she put on the skirt, throwing the black capris off in the process.

"No for your hair." Hinata said softly, a big smile on her face. They all looked at her soft pink shoulder-length hair and looked puzzled. What could they do that was different, yet hot?

"I GOT IT!" Hinata said excitedly. She grabbed the hairbrush on the dresser and a ponytail holder and shoved Sakura to the floor between her legs facing opposite of her. Hinata pulled Sakura's hair back into a top-half ponytail and wrapped the rubber band around the hair and combed the bottom half of her hair that hung softly around her shoulders. A few loose strands were pulled out of the ponytail to frame her face.

Ino and Hinata looked at Sakura with big grins. "Perfect!" Ino cried happily. They tossed some jewelry at the girl and sprayed a spritz of perfume on her before Ino set to work on makeup.

After all of the painting and poking and squeezing, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror in utter shock. She couldn't even recognize herself, she was that hot. "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ROCK!" She squealed and hugged the two girls happily.

It was ten till the time Sasuke was going to show to take her to the movies and Ino and Hinata left, wishing her good luck and begging her to call and tell them all about it after.

"Now, Sakura please tell me about him! Is he hot?" Sakura's mom grinned at the doorway to the living room. She was tall and normal weight. Her long hair was a thick blood red, and her eyes were a light blue. She was wearing a nice tan skirt that came mid-calf and her top was just a plain white t-shirt and she had an apron on. She must have been baking again.

"Mom…" Sakura pleaded but smiled. "Okay, he's GORGEOUS!" She laughed as her mom grinned again. "He's also the most popular and unattainable guy in school!"

Renika Haruno attacked her daughter in a big hug while laughing. "That's my girl! Getting the goods that no one else could hope to have!" Sakura laughed too but quickly stopped as the doorbell rang. "MOM THAT'S HIM!"

Renika released her daughter and pushed her into the living room. "I'll call you in just a second. I just wanna see him!" She said as Sakura looked up curiously. "Okay mom!"

Sasuke looked up, bored, as the door opened to reveal a pleasant looking woman with red hair and blue eyes. "Good afternoon, Ma'am. I am Sasuke Uchiha and I'm here to pick up Sakura." He bowed with the utmost politeness. He wasn't smiling, and he was dressed in plain black jeans and a black band tee. Plain White T's. Sakura's mom smiled nicely and nodded.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Renika Haruno. Sakura's mother. Please step inside while I fetch her." She moved to the side and let Sasuke in before shutting the door lightly behind him.

"SAKURA! YOUR DATE'S HERE!" She cried out loudly. Sasuke flinched slightly. She had some LUNGS! Sakura blushed furiously at her mother and walked out of the living room, silently cursing her mother.

"Hey Sasuke." She smiled and he nodded. "Ready?" Sakura nodded fast. "Lets get outta here before she gets the camera." Sasuke smirked and followed Sakura to the door as her mom pouted. "Ruin my fun."

"Bye Mom!" Sakura called as she shut the door behind her. "That was embarrassing." Sasuke shrugged. "She seems pleasant."

It was a pretty silent drive to the theater. Sasuke drove a black Jaguar and Sakura marveled at its look.

When they arrived to the theater, Sasuke opened her door for her and Sakura was smitten. He was such a gentleman! He guided her inside where he bought the tickets. Sakura was thrilled to see that "Enchanted" was still playing.

"I know it sounds stupid and uncool but I thought it looked funny and cute! Thank you so much for putting yourself through the pain for me to watch it!" Sakura smiled at the dark-haired boy who mearly shrugged. After Sasuke bought popcorn and two large drinks, they found two nice seats in the middle of the theater with no one around them. Actually, the whole theater was empty except for the two.

Sasuke sat with his arm around Sakura's shoulders and Sakura was leaning against him as the preview began. Before the movie actually started, someone walked in and Sasuke glared and stood up, growling.

"Sir, I apologize but you and your company cannot go in there! It's a private screening!" An employee's voice came through the door but the person kept walking in. Actually there were three of them and Sakura was startled to recognize that red mess of hair.

"Gaara! This is a private screening so get out." Sasuke growled at the boy and his siblings that stood behind him. "Now! Scram!"

Gaara didn't blink or move or even show any emotion. "Hey, Sasuke, we just wanted to see the movie! Why can't you share, asshole?" The blonde sister yelled at him while the brown-haired boy behind her nodded with a smirk.

"Sasuke, it's no big deal. They can watch the movie." Sakura said, placing a hand on Sasuke's arm gently, but was shocked as he slapped it off angrily. She could have sworn for a moment that his eyes were red, but shrugged that off as Sasuke stormed over to where the redhead was standing, blank faced, and his siblings looked at eachother nervously.

"Listen, jerk, this is my date with my girlfriend and I WILL NOT have you ruining it." Sasuke grabbed Gaara's shirt and pulled him close, glaring at him fiercely. Gaara's expressionless face gained emotion, unfortunately it was anger.

"I don't see why you have to be such an ass about it. It's a bit much you over-reacting cry-baby." Gaara smirked as Sasuke punched him in the face. The redheaded guy's head turned with the impact, but the smirk remained glued on as he craned his neck back into regular position.

"Sasuke quit it!" Sakura cried, running over and grabbing her boyfriends reeled back arm as he was about to launch another series of painful hits. "Please stop Sasuke!" She cried out, holding onto the arm with both of hers, hoping beyond hope that he would come to his senses.

Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl holding onto his arm and pushed her down with his other arm. "Back off bitch!" He cried out and stormed out of the place. Sakura stared in shock as he left the theater from her place on the ground. "Sasuke…" She whispered, tears in her eyes.

Temari, being a girl and knowing Sakura's feelings, crouched down, and held out her hand to Sakura. "Sorry about that. Gaara and Sasuke never got along well." She apologized as she pulled the girl up. "They can get out of hand. Thanks for sticking up for us though. I'm Temari."

Sakura blinked at the blonde and smiled softly, tears still in her eyes. "I'm Sakura. I didn't know Sasuke was so violent…" She whispered, looking down. "Oh yea, you wonder why he's never had a girlfriend? It's because he's always in fights and normally wants to not be connected to anyone in case they end up in it." Temari explained.

Sakura was still shocked that Sasuke had pushed her down so rudely and left her there that she had to accept a ride from Temari as Gaara and Kankuro (she learned that was the name of the brown haired brother) stayed and watched their movie, enjoying their victory. Temari drove Sakura home in silence, worried about her new friend.

"Listen, I know he's not everything you expected, but don't let that get you down. Whenever he and Gaara are involved, they both act like different people. (although I still think he's a jerk)" Temari added under her breath, but Sakura heard it and smiled weakly at her new friend. "Thanks Temari. I suppose everyone has that side of them. Only in most people it's dormant."

Temari giggled and nodded. "Here we are, right?" Sakura nodded, "Yep the blue one." Temari pulled in and waved as Sakura exited her car. "Thanks for the ride. I owe you!" Sakura giggled as Temari honked and sped out of the Haruno driveway.

"Mom I'm home!" Sakura called softly into the house. Her mom came out all worried. "Sakura? It's only 8! What's wrong?"

"Sasuke got in an argument with this other guy from school and so I told him I wanted to go home and, well, here we are." Sakura lied through her teeth. Could you imagine what her mother would have said if she had heard the real story?

Her mom nodded, worry still evident across her face, but let it go. "Okay then, I'm going to take a bath." The redheaded woman retreated down the hall as Sakura walked up the stairs to her room silently. She had just shut her door when her cell phone started buzzing in her pocket, the vibration tickling her hip slightly and she pulled it out with a small smile. She much preferred the vibrating alert of a call to the loud, annoying ringtones.

"Hello?" Sakura asked as she answered the phone.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's quiet voice drifted from the other end and Sakura blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" She asked, someone sharply. She wasn't completely over him ditching her on their date after shoving her to the ground.

There was a pause, as if he was thinking of what to say. "I'm sorry for the whole scene at the theater."

Sakura paused herself, she wanted to yell at him and tell him that it was not okay to push a girl, especially a girlfriend. That ditching her because another person wanted to see the movie too was wrong. She refrained from doing so, and calmly sighed. "It's okay."

"Honestly, if I had really known what I was doing, and not had been that angry, I would have never pushed you or called you that and I wouldn't have left you there."

"I know. It's okay, Sasuke. How'd you get my cell number anyway?" She giggled at his sigh.

"You'd be surprised what I can get out of Ino with just a cute face." He mumbled. Sakura laughed at the gruff indignity that he had in his voice. He must hate subjecting himself like that.

"Well, I'll save the number." She said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Sakura."

"Bye." She hung up with a slight smile. Well she felt slightly better about the events knowing what he went through to get her number. She could only imagine Ino's reaction when Sasuke batted his eyelashes at her and the thought of the stoic guy flirting made her laugh. It was probably hell for him.

The next day came fast for the pink haired girl, as her excitement caused her to spring out of bed before the alarm could even finish it's first beep. She looked at the little silver clock on her nightstand and grinned. "Yay! I didn't break it today!"

She didn't know that while she was in her bathroom, brushing her teeth, that the alarm clock let out a held breath and a sigh of relief. It was safe for now. Glad not to join it's broken brethren…at least not today.

The pinkette grinned as she pulled on a black sweater that was snug and fitted her wonderful. It had a sort-of scoop neck and the neck hung down on the side slightly. She quickly slipped into a white skirt that flared at the bottom a little and some black and white sandals.

Today was going to be a good day, Sakura could tell.

What a surprise she was in for…

_WOW! Check it out! I finished the chapter! Sorry for such a long wait adoring fans but I have just been so busy trying to get my life on track. I actually got a job AND have been working extra hard at my studies. On top of that, I have been checking out colleges in what little free time I have. (Which is barely any) Plus, I'm working more than normal because I need to save up for Naka-kon! An anime convention in Kansas City! I've got the tickets…but I need to find someone to stay with, seeing as I am not yet old enough to rent a room on my own, and I most certainly not paying 255 dollars a night! _

_So what did you think? I'm trying hard, but my headaches are just so horrible right now that I can't even listen to music without having to massage my temples. It's a pain in the neck! Sorry for the bad pun, but it was called for._

_Review please!!!!! - Amori_


End file.
